


immovable objects

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lydia doesn't tutor Malia out of the goodness of her heart.prompt: unit





	immovable objects

“Algebra is stupid. Units as dimensions are stupid.”

Lydia sighs, green eyes narrowing at her paper as her fingers squeeze tight around a pen. “I heard you the first time you said that.” She looks up, lips spreading in her trademark sneer that could almost be mistaken for a smile if it weren’t for pure venom behind it. “And the fifth time, and the tenth, and every other time I’ve tried to tutor you.”

Malia pouts. “Maybe I don’t want to be tutored.”

“I know, but maybe I want you to graduate.”

“Why?”         

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Because I _care_.”


End file.
